pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drimogemon
Drimogemon is a Beast Digimon, whose name and design are derived from drill and the Mole (土竜''Mogura''?). Drimogemon looks like a giant mole with a huge steel drill at the end of its nose and smaller versions of it as nails for both hands and feet. Digimon AdventureEdit The DigiDestined encountered a Drimogemon outside of a convenience store in an undersea cave, where the Tags should be hidden. It was the last victim of the Black Gear and would not let anyone pass as part of Devimon's will. Ikkakumon battled Drimogemon until Kabuterimon destroyed the Black Gear and Drimogemon told them that the Tags that they were looking for were in the convenience store which T.K.and Poyomon found during the fight. Departure for a New Continent Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Drimogemon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion—Right and Devimon's Cave.[5] Digimon Adventure 02Edit A Drimogemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings captured Davis and Veemon while Snimonand Mojyamon battled the others. In the 2nd battle the same day, he was freed from the Dark Ring by Digmon's "Gold Rush". When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Drimogemon was in the hillside near a Japanese town and was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. A Drimogemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Drimogemon digivolves from Gomamon without a Digi-Egg in lines 13 and 19.[6] Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Drimoge are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. Drimogemon, aided by two Crabmon, must be defeated to save Cody Hida and Armadillomon. The Drimogemon card, titled "Drill Spin", teaches a Digimon the Drill Spin technique. Drill Spin raises one ally's AP.[7] Digimon Data SquadEdit 10 years ago before the start of the series, the expedition group led by Spencer Damon saw a Drimogemon when they arrived to search for Keenan Crier. Present day, a Drimogemon smaller that usual appeared in the Human World as the result of robbers hacking a bank's security system. He wasn't bad intentioned but was easily manipulated by the two criminals. He helped them steal money until he encountered the DATS Team. Because of the negative emotions of the two robbers, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked the DATS team. However, the differing plannings of Marcus Damon and Thomas H. Norstein, causing the attacks of their Digimon partners to cancel each other out, gave Drimogemon time to escape back into the Digital World. Marcus and Thomas, feeling guilty about messing up, decide to pursue Drimogemon at his home advantage so that they would stop Drimogemon. However in the Digital World, both of them fell into a trap of Drimogemon and were captured in a large underground labyrinth which was the Digimon's home. However thanks to the actions of Marcus, they both escaped by riding on Drimogemon's back and they also lured him into a colosseum, where Drimogemon couldn't dig into the ground. When he was confronted by the two boys and their Digimon, Drimogemon digivolved to a large Digmon, and was subsequently destroyed. Later, Drimogemon would "reappear", in a nightmare forced onto Marcus by MetalPhantomon. Drimogemon carried the illusionary form of Marcus' sister Kristy away, while Marcus was helpless to save her, due to being held back by rapidly multiplying Numemon. Digimon Xros WarsEdit Rival Kiriha, Appear! Digimon WorldEdit Drimogemon is a recruitable Digimon. Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon and Patamon with 40g of weight, 3 or more care mistakes, and a simple 100 off stat. It can digivolve further into MetalGreymon or Vademon. When you come into Drill Tunnel for the first time, you'll see three Goburimons. When you get there, go left and you see this Drimogemon rolling on the floor. He battles you out of confusion caused by heat exhaustion. You then have to go to another Drimogemon to the right of the Goburimon and you'll see a Drimogemon digging. The Drimogemon will say that he is digging and you can help by carrying dirt outside. After you carry all of the dirt, come back to the Drimogemon who was digging the next day, and he'll come across a boulder that he can't drill through. Your Digimon must be Champion or Ultimate to push the boulder. After fighting the Meramon that was inside the Lava Cave, the Drimogemon will keep digging to make a path straight from the Native Forest to the Gear Savanna. After about three days, the wall will be broken. The Drimogemon complains about still having a lot of energy despite having completed his work. At the suggestion of Hiro, he creates a treasure hunting shop near the Meat Farm. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon World 2Edit Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon World 3Edit Drimogemon is a common enemy found underground in the Circuit Boards of both Asuka and Amaterasu servers. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 11/12. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit Drimogemon is a Champion level Nature deck Digimon card. You can also get this card by choosing Hawkmon as a partner. It has 850 HP, 450 circle atttack, 310 triagle attack and 220 cross attack. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Drimogemon digivolves from Dorumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Drimogemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 90 Attack, and 25 Aptitude. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon MastersEdit Drimogemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Digmon at LVL 11, Giromon at LVL 25 and HiAndromon at LVL 41. Craniamon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65 by using the Duo Solar Spear. Drimogemon are common enemies found in Wood train bench. Drimogemon can be ridden. Attacks *'Iron Drill Spin' (Drill Spin): Attacks with the drill on his nose. *'Crusher Bone': Throws a giant bone at enemies. *'Mole's Claw' (Screw Claw): Slashes and stabs enemies with his drill-like claws. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Drimogemon is treated as a Rookie Digimon in Digimon Masters. #↑ Digimon Data Squad, "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 #↑ Digimon Masters #↑ Serbian dub #↑ Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. #↑ Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. #↑ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Category:Digimon Category:Characters